


Mystery of love

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There was a silence, neither of them spoke, but it wasn't uncomfortable, it was nice. Like they knew each other for years and the silence between them wasn't quiet, it was filled with words that didn't need to be spoken, they both knew what the other was thinking.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I got from seeing an old prompt. Hope you like it.  
> Title from a song by Sufjan Steven.

„What the fuck?“ were the words that left Lexa's mouth, while she in disbelief looked at her TV that was currently sporting a red screen and the noise coming out of the speakers were like cats got inside and were trapped and were trying to escape.

Lexa was in the middle of watching the new season  of Black Mirror when suddenly her episode stopped and was replaced with a red screen and annoying noise. One time she got a black screen, so she did the first thing anyone does, turned it off and then on again. It helped. She did the same now, and sadly, it did not help. She was getting frustrated, she just wanted to forget about the awful day she had and just sit back and relax, maybe binge watch a show that gives her existential crisis and makes her believe her phone is trying to kill her. But this error prevented it.

Lexa had no other choice, she had to call the tech service. She knew it was a pain in the ass, but if she planned on watching anything, she had to do it. So she reached for her phone and dialed the number, it was ringing and soon a robotic voice informed her to press the number she needed for her problem and that the tech person will soon take her call. It was late and Lexa was wondering if anyone will pick up at all. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a voice on the other side of the phone.

„Netflix tech support, what seems to be your problem and how may I help you?“

Lexa was paralyzed for a second. The voice was so sexy and she didn't know how to react.

„Hello, anybody there?“

Lexa snapped out of it and answered, „Yes. Hello, I am here, sorry. Look, I was in the middle of watching an episode when the screen suddenly went red and this screetching noise was blasting out of the speakers. How can I fix it?“

The sexy voice on the other side, as Lexa named it in her head, replied, „First, I'll ask you the usual question, did you try to shut it off and turn it on back?“

„Yes, of course, I did but it's still the same. Not really sure what to do, so I called you.“

„Good choice.“ The girl laughed and if Lexa was paralyzed before, she couldn't even describe the sensation she got after hearing her laugh. She was mentally berating herself for acting like a freak.

„I just need your name and then I'll check what I can do about it.“

Lexa told the girl her info and she said, „Lexa huh? Interesting name. Well, since you made your introduction, it's only fair I do the same. I'm Clarke and I'll do the best I can to help you get back on binging whatever show you were watching.“

Lexa laughed, „Thank you, I really need it after a day like this and this error is not helping the day.“

„Oh, I can imagine.“

„Black Mirror.“

„Excuse me?“ Lexa could hear the confusion in the girl's... no, Clarke's voice. Lexa like that name, it suited her voice.

„I was watching Black Mirror when I was so rudely interrupted.“

Clarke laughed again and Lexa decided it was one of the sweetest things she heard.

„I love Black Mirror. Some may say it's in the distant future, but that future is here and I'm scared shitless Siri will order my execution or something.“

Lexa laughed, „I have the same feelings about it, but I love it, it's dark and messed up and it leaves me with so many questions and I like that in a show.“

„Same yeah. Every episode was dark, except for the last season's, San Junipero. Oh, I'm sorry, I'm assuming you watched them all?“

„Yeah I did, no worries, you won't spoil it for me. Unless you watched the new season and will spoil that.“

Lexa was teasing and Clarke chuckled, she liked this girl.

„San Junipero was amazing, finally a relationship between two women showed in a way that doesn't make me feel used in a way, you know what I mean?“

„Yeah, I really do.“

There was a silence, neither of them spoke, but it wasn't uncomfortable, it was nice. Like they knew each other for years and the silence between them wasn't quiet, it was filled with words that didn't need to be spoken, they both knew what the other was thinking.

„Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I unleashed my big mouth and I completely forgot I'm supposed to help you fix your problem.“

„Hey, it's okay. It's nice talking to you.“

„Really? It's a slow night and my shift will soon be over so I guess I relaxed a bit, maybe a little too much,“ she laughed again.

„No, honestly, it's nice. I mean I would like you to fix this thing, but you not doing it the same second is fine.“

„Okay. I enjoy your company, Lexa.“

Lexa stopped for a second, she was surprised to hear that. She felt the same, this Clarke girl was funny and yeah, her voice is really hot. A thought entered Lexa's mind and she shook her head, it was crazy. But she felt she had nothing to lose.

„Hey, Clarke? Can I ask you a question?“

„Oh, yes, sure. Ask away.“

„This may sound crazy, but in which city do you live in?“

„Oh. Polis, why?“

„Since we enjoy each others company and since we, by some crazy luck, live in the same city, what do you think about us getting some coffee tomorrow, if you're up for it and I'm not coming out like an insane person?“

Clarke let out a full blown laughter. „Wow, you live in Polis too? That's crazy. And no, you don't sound like an insane person. I'd love to have coffee with you.“

„Okay then, it's a deal. Are you free around 11? And do you know that little coffee shop at the corner of the 11th?“

„I am, perfect. And I do know it, never been inside but looks cozy.“

„Yeah, it is.“

That same comfortable silence settled once again between them. Lexa's heart was still beating fast, it didn't stop ever since she heard Clarke's voice. She had an insane thought and it payed off. She doesn't know anything about Clarke, why did she do this? She could get killed, kidnapped... Lexa stopped herself, her thoughts were getting out of hand. It won't happen, it'll be okay.

„Lexa?“ Clarke brought Lexa back from her thoughts.

„Yeah?“

„Do you want me to fix your screen?“ Lexa could feel Clarke's smile over the phone.

„Yes, Clarke, please.“ Lexa smiled.

Clarke spent a few minutes typing and mumbling to herself and then instructed Lexa to switch the device off and push some buttons and then Clarke was typing again. After a few moments Lexa heard her speak.

„Okay, you should try again now. I think this will do the trick. I mean, I hope it will,“ Clarke laughed softly and Lexa smiled.

She tried to turn it back again and there it was, her beloved Netflix and a normal screen.

„Yes! Clarke you did it, thank you so much.“

„Oh no problem, it's my job after all. Happy I could help. You can go back to watching Black Mirror now.“

„Thank you once again.“

„My pleasure.“ Clarke said it lowly and Lexa's mind fell straight into the gutter. Her voice was really hot and she couldn't wait to meet Clarke tomorrow.

„So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow huh?“

„Indeed you will. Hey, maybe we should exchange numbers in case something comes up, I don't want you to think I stood you up or something if I don't show. I'm not saying I won't show, but you never know what can happen.“

„Of course, great idea.“

The duo exchanged their numbers and Clarke was the first one to say something after another easy silence, „I hate to cut this short, but my shift ends in a few minutes and I'd like to get home as early as possible, I have a date with a pretty girl tomorrow, I wouldn't wanna miss it.“

Lexa laughed, „You can't be sure I'm pretty, but I will let you go now and thank you again for resolving my problem.“

„I can hear it your voice, it tells me you are pretty. And if I'm wrong, you're paying tomorrow.“

Lexa laughed again, she didn't laugh this much for months.

„Good night Clarke, get home safe and we'll see each other tomorrow.“

„Good night Lexa, sweet dreams.“

Lexa threw her phone away and sat on the couch. This was a really weird but fun night. Tomorrow will be interesting to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this one, our lovely protagonists finally meet! Leave me a comment if you liked it!

Lexa had a bad night's sleep, she tossed and turned and only managed to fall asleep near dawn. She was just so excited, a certain girl by the name of Clarke kept her up. She kept thinking about her voice and what she looked like. Lexa wasn't one to be spontaneous, so asking Clarke out for coffee without knowing anything about her is probably one of the craziest things she did in her life.

She looked at the clock next to her night stand, red numbers were glaring at her, 9:00 am. Lexa sighed and got out of bed, brushed her teeth and showered. She thought about skipping breakfast because her stomach was doing backflips, but decided she needed energy and quickly fixed herself some breakfast. Getting dressed was a tough one, she wanted to seem casual, but not too casual. She opted for a black shirt and jeans, a classic look and since she was in the middle of having her contact lenses replaced, she had to wore her glasses. Glancing at the phone, she saw it was almost 10:30 and she needed to leave if she wanted to be there on time.

Lexa walked down the street, listening to light music and thinking about Clarke. What will she be like? What will she look like? Will she like Lexa or think of her as a crazy person? So many questions were inside her head, but she found comfort in the fact that her phone was silent, meaning Clarke didn't text her to say she won't be there. Small mercies.

After a few minutes she was in front of the small coffee shop and she could feel her palms getting sweaty. She went in and sat at the table in the corner, where she had a good view of the door and entire shop. It was 10:50, she was early but she needed to be early because her nerves were going crazy. Just as she was taking her jacket off, her phone dinged. Dread creeped into Lexa's bones. Maybe it was Clarke saying she can't make it, that she changed her mind. Lexa had to stop herself from making any other crazy thought. She was acting like a crazy person, she was never this nervous in her entire life. Not even when she kissed Jane when she was 10.

The text was indeed from Clarke. Lexa took a deep breath and opened it.

**Clarke**

_Hey Lexa! I just wanted you to know I will be 5 mins late, traffic is chaotic, hopefully I'm not more than 5 mins late. PS I'm wearing a blue jacket, so you can recognize me :)_

Lexa let out a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding in. She quickly typed back.

**Lexa**

_Hello Clarke. Thank you for texting me, otherwise I'd be worried. Take your time, I'm already at the coffee shop and I'm wearing a black shirt. See you soon!_

Lexa gnawed at her lip, Clarke will soon be here and it'll be real. She busied herself with reading an article on her phone when she heared the bell ding at the door and she looked up. She was instantly breathless. The most beautiful girl she saw just walked in. Blonde hair, blue eyes, great body and on that body a blue jacket. Clarke.

Clarke was looking around the shop looking for her and when she saw her, she smiled and if Lexa thought Clarke's voice was heaven, then her smile was more than that. Lexa stood up and soon Clarke was next to her.

„Hey Lexa. Sorry I'm late, crazy traffic out there.“ Blue eyes locked with green and Lexa couldn't look away, like her whole life lead to this moment when she met Clarke. And hearing that voice in person was even better than over the phone.

„Clarke, it's okay, I know the feeling of being stuck in traffic.“

Clarke laughed and Lexa swore her brain and her heart and her whole being just went – game, set, match. Clarke had her.

„Looks like I'm paying.“ Clarke smirked and Lexa laughed and blushed a bit.

„Thank you. I feel weird though you paying since I invited you out.“

„No problem, you will pay the next one.“ Clarke smiled softly as she took her jacket off and put her on the chair. Lexa was giddy over the fact that there will be a next time as she was brought back from the fan fiction in her head to reality when Clarke asked her which coffee she wanted to order.

„Oh, I'll have a macchiato, thanks.“

„Great choice, I'll have one as well.“

Clarke went to order their drinks and Lexa was once again alone with her thoughts. Clarke was breathtaking, easily the prettiest girl she ever saw, and besides being pretty she was also sexy. Lexa was doomed. Clarke was soon seated next to her and gave her the macchiato.

„One special macchiato for a pretty girl.“ Clarke's blue eyes sparkled with mirth and Lexa looked down and blushed, thanking Clarke. Lexa had game, she wasn't anxious and shy around girls. Okay, she wasn't all that forward but still she had her composure. With Clarke, that went out of the window last night.

„So Lexa, tell me a bit about yourself? What do you do when you're not watching Netflix or talking to Netflix tech support?“ Clarke teased and Lexa laughed out loud.

„Well, Clarke, I work at a firm that specialises in making microchips. So you could say if the chips rebel, I'm at the first front in living a real life Black Mirror episode.“

Clarke couldn't hold in her laugher, „Oh wow, you told me you're a bit freaked out by it all, but I didn't know it was this bad.“

„You have no idea. But seriously, it's an interesting job and even though there are bad sides to the technology we use, I'm not one of those baby boomers that yell at clouds and deem all people who use technology devils.“

„Tell me about it, you have no idea what kind of questions I get while I'm at my desk.“

„Yeah, I don't have to ask what your job is. What kind of questions? I assume you talk to a lot of colorful people?“

„You could say that,“ she smiled, „One time this man called saying he had a black screen and no sound. I did my part and asked him to try again, he said it's not working. I spent at least 10 min trying to solve it when I remembered to ask if he tried turning it off and on again. He then proceeded to tell me his TV wasn't even on and that he was staring at a turned off screen. Since then the first question I ask is did they try the off on method.“

Lexa was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

„Well, at least you're not bored right'“

„Never.“

„But I'm assuming being a tech support person wasn't your first choice in a job? What are your passions in life?“

Clarke sighed and Lexa screamed internally at herself. „This is just a job I have to pay the bills and such, you know. But my real passion is art, I like to paint and draw and anything to do with that. But life is hard doing that and can't really survive when I sell one painting in three months.“

„Clarke, I'm sorry, I know it's not easy.“

„Yeah.“

Lexa did another crazy thing she thought could land her in trouble but she did it anyway. She reached over and put her hand over Clarke's. If sparks flied when they looked at each other, there were full blown fire works when they touched. Clarke was looking down at their hands when Lexa broke the silence.

„I'm sorry. But now you told me what your passion is and I'm going to bug you to show me your work.“ Lexa smiled and after a few seconds so did Clarke.

„I'll happily show you anything you want.“

„Good.“

„You look so adorable in those glasses. They bring out your eyes even more.“

Lexa looked down and blushed.

„And you blush a lot, it's cute.“

Lexa looked at Clarke and said, „Not as cute as you.“ Clarke only smiled and moved her hand so their fingers were intertwined.

They spent the next two hours talking about their life and their mutual interests. But soon it was time for Clarke to go because she had to get ready for work and Lexa had to go see her sister.

„So, I had a really good time.“

Now it was Clarke's time to blush, „I did as well, you're very funny and well, I don't even have to say, pretty. I'm glad your Netflix broke down and I was the one to answer your call.“

„Couldn't have said it better myself.“

They stood next to one another, not sure what to do. Clarke was the brave one and she hugged Lexa, wrapping her arms around and nuzzling her head into Lexa's neck. Clarke smelled good.

„You smell good.“

Clarke chuckled, „Well, I'm glad you like it. I had fun Lexa, we should try this again, and soon.“

Lexa nodded, not trusting her words right now, her body was still on fire where Clarke touched her.

„I'll text you later, okay?

„Of course Clarke, when you have the time.“

They said their goodbyes and hours later while Lexa was in the middle of a conversation with Anya, her phone dinged and it was a message from Clarke, putting a smile on Lexa's face, one she didn't have for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I know nothing about Netflix and what to do when an error occurs and you have to call tech support. But I hope it's at least similar to that. Thanks for reading!


End file.
